1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hunting wind indicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hunting wind directional indicator wherein the same is mounted to a barrel portion of a rifle or archery bow for indicating wind orientation to prevent hunter location to a game animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind indicating structure is highly desirable in hunting situations, wherein game that may ascertain hunter position are alerted and will accordingly prevent a successful hunting situation. Wind indicator structure in the prior art has been utilized and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,567 to Ahmer wherein a sailboat member mounts a wind indicator structure, wherein a wind vane mounted upon a shaft is mechanically coupled with a pointer member positioned upon a dial.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,815 to Fassett utilizes a wind indicator structure utilizing a vane to properly orient an indicator pointer as to wind orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,626 to Herschede sets forth a method of determining wind direction for hunters, wherein material such as unscented talc powder may be mixed with a masking scented material sprayed into the air permitting subsequent observation of the powder cloud.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hunting wind direction indicator as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.